<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU World Map / Elsa's Desk [For an Unrevealed Project] by fioldenburg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468398">AU World Map / Elsa's Desk [For an Unrevealed Project]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioldenburg/pseuds/fioldenburg'>fioldenburg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrevealed Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Vladimir, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flyoff, Girl Penis, Intersex, Intersex Anna, Kroken, M/M, Merimaren, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Zelsa, g!p Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioldenburg/pseuds/fioldenburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the world map I created for an upcoming project of mine, as well as the map on Elsa's desk. You're more than welcome to save this as a wallpaper if you like, the resolution is plenty high enough. However, please don't directly copy it into your own stories/works of art without messaging me so I can approve of it first. Sorry to mobile users about how this will look on your screen, I'll find a way to display it properly on mobile eventually.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney), Elsanna, Elsanna is the main ship so if you aren't comfy with incest you're in the wrong place friend, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Kristoff, Merida/Honeymaren, Oaken/Kristoff (Disney: Frozen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unrevealed Project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AU World Map / Elsa's Desk [For an Unrevealed Project]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the world map I created for an upcoming project of mine, as well as the map on Elsa's desk. You're more than welcome to save this as a wallpaper if you like, the resolution is plenty high enough. However, please don't directly copy it into your own stories/works of art without messaging me so I can approve of it first. Sorry to mobile users about how this will look on your screen, I'll find a way to display it properly on mobile eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>